blessed_a_charmed_spinofffandomcom-20200215-history
Conjuring the Elements
Conjuring the Elements is the magical ability to generate and manipulate the elements of nature: earth, water, fire, air, ice and electricity. While the potential of this power in its full form could be limitless, most users only possess one or a few aspects of this power. The Evil Enchantress is the only being said to be able to conjure all the elements, although she has only displayed control over wind and electricity. Branches of Conjuring the Elements Geokinesis Geokinesis is the magical ability that enables the user to control and manipulate all forms of earth, including sand, rocks and minerals. This power is very rare and only possessed by very powerful magical beings, such as the Goddess of Earth. Users of this power can use it to create earthquakes and fissures to swallow enemies. Pyrokinesis Pyrokinesis is the magical ability that enables the user to create and manipulate fire. Firestarters and demons are best known for having this ability. Other beings, such as Witches, can have this power as well, although it's isn't very common. A prime example is Beverly Carson. As more experienced the user becomes, the more he will be able to do with his power, going from simply setting things on fire to creating Fireballs and throwing fire. This power can be seen as the opposite power to Cryokinesis. Hydrokinesis Hydrokinesis is the magical ability that enables the user to create and manipulate water. Only a few beings, such as the Sea Hag and the Water Demon are known to possess this power, making it a rare power. The Sea Hag was shown to be the one of the most experienced users, as she showed to have access to many aspects of this power: she was able to turn her body into water and trap people in water columns. Users of this ability can also achieve some sort of atmokinetic effect, by creating rain, hurricanes and tidal waves. Aerokinesis Aerokinesis is the ability to create and manipulate wind. Most users of this power were shown to be evil, although there are some exceptions, like the Goddess of Earth. Aerokinetic beings can use their power to create powerful gusts of wind, or to create an aerokinetic blast. They can use that last aspect of their ability to achieve some sort of Atmokinetic effect. One of the most experienced users of this ability is Shax, the Source's assassin, who managed to permanently kill Prudence Halliwell by blasting her through a wall. Cryokinesis Cryokinesis is the ability that enables the user to generate and manipulate ice and cold. This power appears to be rare, as there are only known beings who had permanent access to this power are P. Bowen, Ludlow, and Henry Mitchell Junior (though unseen). Usually, this ability is used to generate streams or blasts of intense cold, meant to freeze targets. If frozen, the victim is completely immobilized and if magical, unable to use his or her powers. This power can be seen as the opposite power to Pyrokinesis. Electrokinesis Electrokinesis''' is the ability which allows the user to generate and control electricity and lightning. It is possessed by several magical beings, making it a common power. This power is considered very powerful, as it is shown being capable of killing an Elder. Despite it being a powerful power, there is an advanced form, though it was only displayed once, when the Charmed Ones took in the Hollow. Users of this ability can also achieve some sort of atmokinetic effect, by creating lightning. List of Users * '''Conjuring All Elements ** The Evil Enchantress * Geokinesis ** Geokinetic Beings * Pyrokinesis ** Pyrokinetic Beings * Hydrokinesis ** Hydrokinetic Beings * Aerokinesis ** AerokinesisAerokinetic Beings * Cryokinesis ** Cryokinetic Beings * Electrokinesis ** Electrokinetic Beings Notes and Trivia * The Evil Enchantress is the only known being that has control over all the elements. * Only four other beings were shown having control over two elements. ** The Source's Heir (Electrokinesis and Pyrokinesis) ** Necron (Electrokinesis and Aerokinesis) ** The Triad (Electrokinesis and Pyrokinesis) ** Goddess of Earth (Geokinesis and Aerokinesis) Category:BLESSED Category:Powers Category:Book of Shadows Category:Neutral Powers Category:Offensive Powers Category:Elemental Powers Category:Active Powers